i can not think of an name so help me think lol
by tink1314
Summary: It is basically about a girl who has no kin and she always stole things from behind peoples yards but one day Seth plummer is caught straight in the middle and now they are tryoing to get away without the cops finding them but somewhere around the story..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl none new her name only that she had no kin. She

was only near the age if fourteen, and

every day Seth the boy that was fiftteen would look out

his bedroom window every day to see a girl who would

always go behind

Shanes and his wife's Angel's house and when she came

back arouund she had a bunch of thing sin her arms. One

day seth waited

outside in the bush's and he saw her once again going

behind the house but this time the alarm went off seth

came fro his hidding

spot as he ran across the street the girl ran into him

"Please get me outta here'' she pleeded ''fine follow me''

he took her down the road and into the woods they finally

sat down and started

a conversation. "So what's your name" Seth asked '' Alex,

Alex Vanhoover,

What about you''? She asked as she pulled out a whistle

"my name is Seth Plummer'' he replied "Hey Seth you

know now you can't

go back'' she said looking down at the ground ''why''? He

asked in a concerned voice ''cause your face was caught

on camra along

with myn you should have just stayed in the bushs'' she

said quickly ''how did you know i was in the bushs''? He

asked "I, I, Ijust

knew'' she replied as she started to shake. "Why are you

shaking''? he asked as he took off his jacket and and

wrapped it around

her '' I don't know every time I stutter is when I shake and

I only do that when I am scared"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But why are you scared''? Seth asked "im scared for you

I mean You should'nt have came after me i meabn i'm

thankful and all but

they, them, anyone could take you away from your family

in a snap -k-'' she yelled with extremely convincing eye's

that begun to water

''is that what happened to you''? Seth asked with a look of

concern on his face,

It was a dark stormy night my parents started argueing

about my behavior about my clothing and about them

going to kick me out

when i was fifteen that was two years ago.

(flashback)

''Oh bob her behavior has gone far enough why can't she

grow up and stop liveing in fantasy land all she wants to

do is sing she can't

sing anyway. I pretend i care but the truth is she can't sing

worth nothing'' " Claire she can sing, she can sing and

well she does

need a little work but i can agree with your on the

clothing she dresses like a heathren'' '' Bob when become

fifteen i am pulling the

plug syhe is getting out of this house and finding a place

of her own''

(end of flashback)

" Remember it all like it was yesterdy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then all of sudden the heard sirren comeing to a stop ate the edge of the woods Seth and Alex both took of ru8nning to where they

came to an opeaning ''do you know how to ride a horse''? She asked as she jumped onto her black stallion brookwing '' yes'' he said as

he jumped onto a mare named goldy and the rode of back into the other side of the woods then all of a sudden they come to a stop and

they are at a small cabin they get off the horses alex says '' feel free to look around and don't hesitate to ask anything, any thing at all''

she said will smileing at him with love look on her face she turned around took the horses to the barn feed and watered them and the

chickens the pigs and finally the cows. "Hey alex you wanna go for a ride''? "We can't know the horses are eating but we can go for a

walk but it is getting dark do you still wanna go''? "Sure" he said as they began to walk finally the appeared at a lake and they sat down

by the bank. " Hey Seth do you have a girl you know like a girlfriend''? "No" he replied "why''? He asked ''Idunno i just feel so confident

around you i don't wanna make a mistake at all when i am aroud you'' She looked away for a minute and when she looked back at him

he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow Seth what was that "? Alex asked in a confussed voice. "I'm sorry I should not have done that, we don't even hardly know each

other" Seth said kindda embaressed '' I mean I liked it alot''Alex said she leant in and kissed him. But the next thing they know is that

they hear sirens again. Alex and seth quickly and quietly got up off the ground and had to go a couple of miles before they could reach

the cabin but they ran into someone that Seth knew very well "Zoe what the heck are you doing here ''? Seth asked in confussion

" Seth you need to come home'' zoe said impatiently. "No he is staying with me till this is all over'' Alex said more like yelled it in her

face "it is never gonna be over'' zoe yelled. ''instead of us fightingf about it let him decide " I am staying with Alex " Seth said as yhe

looked zoe in the eyes '' i'm sorry sis i have to go with her''. Then the two took off and found their way to the cabin they saddled up the

two horses stuck five chickhens in each if the four cages, and attached the cows to the horses and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After rideing for an hour ar two they stopped for a rest.

(Mean while at the plummer residence)

"Miss plummer your oldest son has been involved in an a theft along with a young girl by the name

Alex Vanhoover. Have you ever heard off hear''? The officer asked quiestionably. "My son seth would never steal from anyone, Now this,

this Alex girl probable forced him to do it if he did''! Julie yelled at the officer all the officers walked out and after words Shane came

in and said.

"Miss plummer I know your son, he would not steal and I promise to you I will find Seth" He left without any other word.

(Meanwhile back in the woods)

After the rest stop Alex and Seth both feed the animalsand stayed the night there.


End file.
